The invention described and claimed herein relates to aircraft brake assemblies wherein actuation of the brake is achieved by electrical control as opposed to actuation by hydraulic control. Hydraulically actuated aircraft braking systems are, of course, well known and understood in the prior art.
More particularly, the invention provides a brake assembly wherein a plurality of electric torque motors effect wheel braking through a reciprocating control means which operates to compress a multi-disk stack of frictional braking elements. In the applicant's prior applications and patents referenced above, the reciprocating control means is in various forms of a ball-screw drive mechanism. Electric torque motors, responding to an electrical signal from the pilot cockpit control, effect rotation of a ring gear member which interacts through a plurality of balls to drive an axially and linear moving ram member into contacting engagement with a brake pressure plate associated with a brake disk stack for braking action.
The embodiments described in this application are directed to a reciprocating control means in the form of roller screw drive mechanisms which also effect compression of the brake disk stack for braking action.
The embodiments described and claimed herein are directed to the reciprocating control means only and do not elaborate upon the means by which the pilot or user may apply the electrical control signals to the torque motors which drive the reciprocating control means. Any type of electric brake controller which regulates the direction of current flow to the torque motors to achieve either brake application or brake release may be applied to this invention.